Hinata adventures
by Haru Aisaka
Summary: Hinata's life is simple, she wakes up, goes to school, she needs avarage grades for an avarage future, solid plan. At least that's what Hinata thought. But then Sasuke takes her on a funny adventure.
1. sneakpeak

"YOU MUST FIGHT!" yelled sasuke catching his breath. His situation wasn't particularly relaxing. He was holding back flames that were thrown at him from an unknown person's hands. This would bother Hinata if not for the fact that blades have appeared in her hands and a second unknown person was making way towards her. And he wasn't planning to eat cake he has brought along to share with Hinata and have a cup of thee with her.

"AAAHHHGGRRR!" sasuke fought off the flames which have had closed in on him.

 _Fight, OK I have to fight. No problem, I mean I've held blades before.. or knives, yes, yes I've held knives before.. to make food._ "You are putting so much pressure on me, you have no idea."

Hinata's opponent wasn't more than 5 seconds away from his first strike. "OK, err.. do you have an instruction for these blades? Like how to fight and/ or use them?" Hinata was starting to lose her cool. "Like… now would be really handy."

There was no response from Sasuke, he was minding his own business. When Hinata turned back she saw the boy above her: "look in front of you, you are fighting me," he snarled.

Hinata was about to swear, but right at that moment the left blade tilted hinata's arm and hand to block the boy his attack. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Hinata yelled and let go of the blade at once. The boy gave Hinata a puzzled look. "That.. that thing is alive!" Hinata exclaimed.

A.N.:

Dear readers,

This is a quick glance in the midle of my story. This is going to be a Hinata x Sasuke paring, also a crossover with the game: World of Warcraft, whom some of you may be familiar with. If you are interested, please don't be shy and leave a review behind (would love to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, or wheter you enjoyed it or fully disliked it).


	2. Dream

Dream

The sun shone brightly through the classroom's windows. Thanks to the enormous windows, the classroom felt like a saune. It made the students question the intelligence of the designers.

Hinata sighed and reached for her neck, it was all sticky. She glanced at the clock on the wall, the last period seemed to last for eternity.

"So, who is going to volunteer to solve this problem?" The teacher asked. He had written an algebra problem on the blackboard. He, like everyone else, expected a certain person to jump up and volunteer, but Hinata reacted timely. In the corner of her left eye, she saw Sakura jumping enthusiastically. She was about to stand up, but Hinata pushed her down. Sakura was so surprised, she didn't know how to react for a few seconds.

"Hmm, no one?" The teacher said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Tenten, you come forward."

Even though everyone was talking, the sigh of Tenten was still loud and clear.

Sakura gave Hinata an offended look. She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak but Hinata signed with her eyes to the right. Puzzled Sakura looked next to Hinata's seat. A girl with blonde hair seemed to be sleeping in class. Her head was leaning on her right hand.

"Someone had a rough night," whispered Hinata. Sakura giggled. Hinata put her index finger on her lip, intending to say: be quiet. Hinata slowly leaned forward, far enough to reach Ino's right arm. The arm she kept up to rest her head on. When Hinata was close enough, she gave Ino's arm a small push, what led to Ino's head falling of her hand. She woke up instantly and looked around wildly.

Sakura giggled again. Ino softly gave Hinata a push on her shoulder when she came to realize where she was and what was happening. Hinata grinned. "You think you're funny?" Ino said raising one eyebrow.

"Yes," smiled Hinata. "You won't be going out anytime soon though, exams are coming up."

"You're the one to talk. You don't even go to parties and your grades are still bad," Ino fired.

Hinata curled her under lip.

"OK class, please finish chapter 12 algebra problems. You may leave now." The teacher closed his books and started to pack. The class followed.

Ino and Sakura were already on their way when Hinata threw her jacket on and grabbed her skateboard. Hinata catched up with them and asked. "Wanna grab lunch?"

Sakura agreed with Hinata's idea.

"You guys go ahead, I have some sleeping to do at home." Ino responded.

The right side of Hinata's lips curled, she tried to hide a smile.

"Ino you really need to take better care of yourself." Said Sakura worried.

"Relax, it's just sleep that I lack," Ino said visibly annoyed. "See you later." Ino took a turn and left the two girls.

Hinata picked grilled meat for lunch and Sakura tagged along. Their conversations were mainly based on the upcoming exams. Sakura acted overly stressed and Hinata was extremely calm. They balanced each other. They waved each other goodbye after their meal and would see each other the next day at school

Hinata realized that her footsteps didn't make any sound. She stopped moving forward and looked at her feet. Strange event, steps that didn't make sound. Hinata lifted her head to find herself in darkness. No sound, no smell and no sight. She was swallowed by endless black space. Hinata took some time to process the information. Interesting, but would she fall if she set another step? Or bump into something?

Hinata waited for a few seconds before taking the risk. Then, she slowly put her feet forward and placed in on the next piece of void. Nothing happened. What about the sky? Would it be pitch black too? She looked up. It wasn't pitch black, in fact, it was a very bright above her. Hinata realized it was actually hot in this place. It felt nice, as if she was standing wrapped in a blanket without weight. She smiled at the thought and her doubts disappeared. This is exactly what she needed. What else would she need? Hinata thought out loud: "Hmm, a beach would be nice with this weather, and something to drink with it. But I don't have time for the beach though.. I have to study for my exams." Hinata sighed.

If only there were no exams coming up, she would be able to stay here.

"Then, what do you need?" Said a soft manly voice.

"Good grades for an easy future I guess," Hinata replied to the man.

"Fair enough," he responded. Hinata would swear she saw the man smiling although there was no man around her. _Long hair._ Long hair? Why did Hinata think that?

Also, fair enough? What did he mean by fair enough? That's an odd response. Hinata felt something touching her hand and soon after there was an awful burning pain. It was light at first, but the pain became unbearable within a second. "Stop." Hinata said with no emotion, the pain didn't stop. She wanted to scream. Scream really loud, but at that moment she opened her eyes and gasped for air. Hinata gave her left hand a bewildered look, in the middle of her left palm shone an odd purple circle. It was the exact same spot she felt the pain in her dream. Was it even a dream? What had just happened?

Hinata reached for her cellphone. It was 8.30. 8.30… she was way too late for her first period. Hinata scratched the back of her head.

"Well.. I'll try the second period then." She turned in her bed, as soon as she did, she fell asleep.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled the moment Hinata entered the classroom. The bell rang and the class started to fill with students.

"What? You don't need to be that surprised that I made it." Hinata looked proud.

"FOR THE 4TH PERIOD!" Sakura cried. "We don't have classes after!"

"Sakura, you are, sooner or later, going to give me a hearing problem." Ino said.

Sakura glared at her. The three of them sat down when the teacher entered the classroom.

And again the time didn't seem to pass because of the heat. The last period was almost over when Hinata started to remember her dream. She wasn't walking in void, no… she was actually walking on the beach. Under a bright sun. So that was what the brightness was all about, she was on a beach. But the thing is, she wasn't alone, there was a man with her. Or was it a boy, he didn't seem to be that old. Around twenty, Hinata guessed. He had long blonde hair and introduced himself as… Merith? No, no it wasn't Merith, Merief perhaps or Miranda, Mermaid. He must have been a mermaid. Because Hinata was on the beach, that would all make sense. But, what kind of mermaid would call hiself mermaid, besides it was a man. So isn't it supposed to be merman then? Anyway, he wanted Hinata to protect something for him. Hinata thought really deep. What on heath could Hinata protect? And why would she want to take thát responsibility? Hinata remembered that she asked: "But, what's in for me?"

Hinata coughed to hide her laugh. Even in her dreams she wouldn't do anything without a good motive.

 _"Then, what do you need?"_ _Merman asked_

 _"Good grades for an easy future would be nice. I'm not sure whether you can grant me that."_ _Hinata raised her eyebrows._

 _"Fair enough."_ _He said._

 _"Fair enough"_. So that was what he responded with. Hinata made a face while processing the memory.

"Try not to break anything in that skull, you need it more than me." Ino interrupted Hinata's thoughts.

Hinata glanced at Ino, and from Ino to her left palm. Couldn't be more that an extremely lucid dream.

Gul'dan breathed heavily. It was the only thing that could be heard in his enormous dark castle. The castle was hidden from the world and mostly empty, it barely contained any accessories. There was an almost throne like chair in the middle of the main room. Gul'dan rested his head on his hand while sitting on the throne. His breath seemed to get more heavy.

"Useless creatures." He muttered. His voice was creaky. It could barely be noted as a voice. It sounded more like a creaky growl.

At that moment an enormous beast summoned itself in front of Gul'dan. "We found the right person for the coordinates." The creature wasn't speaking english, it was not speaking any familiar language.

"Good, I was starting to consider to send you back to the Nether Realm." Sounded the creaky growl of Gul'dan.

The beast stiffened at Gul'dan's words.

"Bring that person here immidiatly." Gul'dan ordered.

The beast disappeared. Gul'dan seemed to be in a rather good mood. But there was a listening ear within his castle and it wasn't friendly.

A short boy hurried his way towards his teacher. "Medivh! Medivh!" His short legs brought him as soon as they could towards the room where his teacher was staying. He had broken the spell he used to listen in different locations. He plunged into the room and woke his teacher.

"Medivh! They found the coordinates to the keystone of Draenor!" The boy sounded scared.

"What?" Medivh was wide awake.


End file.
